


I'll be your Daydream

by Enchanted_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Wishes/pseuds/Enchanted_Wishes
Summary: This fanfic takes places in season 3 when Emma is in New York, living with Henry. As well as her false memories and no memory of the missing year or life in Storybrooke.  It's a regular day for her in New York when she hears a knock on the door...





	

Emma's POV

I heard the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs, as I saw Henry rush downstairs in his pajamas for breakfast. He sat at the table and I passed him a warm cup of hot coco.

"Oh mom, you forgot something." Henry said.

" Right, cinnamon. Here you go." I replied and handed him the little cinnamon shaker. I added cinnamon to mines too, and took a sip. Before I could eat, I heard a knock on the door.

"Someone helping you with the case?" Henry asked.

"No?" I heard the knock again and rushed to answer it. I opened the door to see a tall man dressed in leather in front of me. A smile grew on his face when he saw me.

"Swan... At last."

He took a step closer but I backed away, I didn't know who he was. "Woah do I know you?" I asked.

"I need your help, something's happened, your family is in trouble." He said.

"My family's right here, who are you?"

"An old friend... I know you can't remember me, but... I can make you." He lean himself towards me and kissed me. I kneed him in the crotch and to pull away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He was against the wall groaning in pain. "A long shot, I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

"The only thing you're going to feel are the handcuffs when I call the cops." I said.

"Look I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me you have to remember--" I slammed the door shut to pretend like that just didn't happen.

"Who was that?" Henry asked. "I don't know, someone must've left the door open downstairs.  C'mon lets eat."

Killian's POV

She slammed the door on me before I could finish. Bloody hell. How am I going to convince her? She needs to get back to Storybrooke. I spent centuries trying to find ways to kill the bloody crocodile, I can spend at least that long , trying to save her. I walked downstairs, how do I get her to believe me? She needs to go back to her real life, in Storybrooke. I walked back up the stairs and wrote her a note with my good hand, and stuck it on her door, hoping that she'd meet me tomorrow.

Emma's POV

"A sandwich, and a cup of hot coco." Henry said. "Don't forget the cinnamon mom!" He added.

I grabbed my red leather jacket and headed out to the café. I noticed a note on my door before I left:

_I'm sorry, Emma. I was simply trying to jog your memory. Your parents are in danger and they need your help. If you want to find out who you are, who your parents are, go to this address. 205 Central Park, near the entrance by the zoo. Don't do it for me, but do it for you and your family._

Who was he? I don't know him, and this other life... Storybrooke?I have no parents! I was never apart of it.  If he's talking about my foster parents he should know that they're gone. They left me. I walked into the café and spotted Leia the regular cashier who works there.

"Emma, what can I get you?" She asked.

"Um, two cups of hot coco, and a sandwich."

"Got it!" She winked.

I grabbed my order and went over to add some cinnamon to the hot coco's. Why would he leave a note? It's not like he thinks he can just kidnap me if I meet him there.

"I think that's a bit too much cinnamon." A voice said.

I turned to see Graham smiling at me with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, hey there... If you're worried about the invisible Do not disturb sign don't worry I've left them alone."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mad at you." I replied.

"You're not?" He asked.

I shook my head. His smile grew wider as he wrapped his arms around me. He slowly let go of me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back "partner."

" Yeah, you too..." I replied

"I'm sorry again, it was fully my fault that Grant didn't get arrested when he should've. I messed up, couldn't get him." He looked down at the ground in disappointment.

I nodded. "It's okay, two heads are better than one, we'll find him."

"Well um, I should head back to the station. See ya."

He left but I noticed that I did have too much cinnamon on mine, it still tastes good though. I walked home and found Henry playing on his X-box.

"Hey kid, mind if this third leveled wizard joins you?" I asked.

He smiled. "On level thirteen? Good luck with that." I placed the hot coco's on the tables and took sips while playing, so yeah he beat me.

"Yes! I win! I'm on level fourteen now." I turned off my controller and slowly got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um, I gotta go to Central Park, and um meet someone." "For y'know the case." I added.

"Oh, okay. Bye mom." He waved.

I headed out the door and walked over to Central Park. Clenching the note in my hands, searching for him. I spotted him from a distance, playing with his hook and walked over to him. I held up the note as I meet his gaze.

"I got your note."

"Swan... You came." He smiled.

"Look, I don't know who you are. I don't have parents, and I never lived in, Storybrooke." I stated.

"You did, a year ago. You just don't remember."

"A year ago I was in Boston. A fire destroyed my apartment so I moved to New York with my son."

He reached in his pocket and took out a tiny bottle. "Drink this, love."

"Drink the thing a stranger offered me? No thank you." I replied.

"You really don't believe me? Use your super power." How did he know? "Yeah I know about that... Seek that I'm telling the truth. I know you Swan."

I gazed at him for a while. Was he telling the truth? "Just because you believe something's true doesn't make it real." I let out.

"Believe me there's an explanation."

"No." I shook my head and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Swan, look at me..."

I gazed into his eyes, and there was something about him that made me believe that he was telling the truth.

"Trust your gut Swan, it'll tell you what to do." He said.

"Henry always said that."

"Well if you won't listen to me, listen to him. Trust your gut. Do you really want to live a life full of lies?"

"This life in New York isn't full of lies. It's real."

"No, it's not."

"Well it's pretty good."

He leaned closer to me.

"Swan, please, drink it. You'll get back everything you've lost."

Taking one last look into his eyes. I grabbed the potion and drank it in one swallow. Suddenly everything started coming back to me. Storybrooke, Henry, my parents, and Hook. I opened my eyes in realization.

"Hook..."

He smiled. "Did you miss me?"


End file.
